


Мой отец узнает об этом!

by Mecc, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Humor, Philosophy, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Впервые увидев в Большом зале женскую версию Драко Малфоя, Джинни подумала, что это просто кто-то заколдовал гада, сделав его девчонкой.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Draco Malfoy
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126793
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Мой отец узнает об этом!

Хлое всегда нравились блондины, поэтому она не мешкала, когда из очередного созданного в парижском небе акуманизированным портала вывалился симпатичный — правда, одетый совсем не по последней моде, но винтаж тоже неплох — светловолосый парень, пусть он и был вроде как злодеем.

Тем более что Ледибаг вечно ныла, будто КвинБи недостаточно усердно выполняет свои обязанности. Пожалуйста, двух зайцев одним...

Эту мысль она додумать не успела, потому что её вдруг сдавило и словно бы протащило сквозь очень тесный резиновый шланг. Едва всё закончилось, Хлоя бесцеремонно уронила спасённого блондинчика, в панике схватилась за волосы и принялась судорожно ощупывать испорченную причёску.

— Мой отец узнает об этом!

Она не сразу поняла, что они сказали это хором, даже интонации совпадали один в один. Хлоя посмотрела себе под ноги с увеличившимся интересом. — А ты кто ещё такой?

— Малфой. Драко Малфой.

Он как-то ухитрился всего за несколько секунд превратиться из помятой растрёпанной кучи во вполне прилично выглядящего молодого человека. Оценив стоимость материала, из которого был сшит его довольно странный при ближайшем рассмотрении костюм — но всё равно не настолько ужасный, какие обычно бывали у акуманизированных и их приспешников, — Хлоя соизволила благосклонно улыбнуться. Может, очарованный её непревзойдённой красотой, этот Драко Малфой перейдёт на сторону героев и поможет в борьбе со злодеем. У Ледибаг такое прокатывало — постоянно! — а она ведь ничем не хуже. Только бы не пришлось его целовать, чтобы снять чары. Нападать он не спешил, так что Хлоя понадеялась на лучшее.

— КвинБи, одна из величайших героинь Парижа. Фактически, величайшая после Ледибаг. Можешь начинать благодарить меня за своё спасение, — она протянула ему ладонь совершенно недвусмысленным образом: тыльной стороной вверх; Драко Малфой приложился к её руке с лёгкостью, достигаемой лишь практикой, сразу же заработав десяток очков. — Кстати, где это мы?

***

Впервые увидев в Большом зале женскую версию Драко Малфоя, Джинни подумала, что это просто кто-то заколдовал гада, сделав его девчонкой, — поделом ему, кстати, — и была в своём мнении не одинока, но, когда за ужином они появились одновременно, удивлённым не выглядел только Слизерин.

Мнения остальных факультетов разделились: Рейвенкло выдвинул версию об участии Фреда и Джорджа Уизли, мешка с приколами, шантажа, невыразимцев и нелегального хроноворота; Хаффлпафф мечтательно закатывал глаза, с придыханием рассказывая трагическую историю о потерянной в детстве сестре-близняшке и счастливом воссоединении семейства (в каждой новой версии количество перенесённых перед оным воссоединением страданий увеличивалось); Гриффиндор терялся, что ему думать. От Джинни и Невилла они знали про уничтожение всех хроноворотов, а Криви умудрились застукать Малфоя и эту новую девушку за весьма пикантным занятием, а именно — поцелуями.

Даже если происходившее не было инцестом, то крайней степенью нарциссизма (и, следовательно, всё равно извращением) — несомненно.

Две избалованные истеричные блондинистые сучки с острым синдромом недостатка внимания — и их скандальный роман — затмили в Хогвартсе даже новости из Министерства про многочисленные эдикты о маггловских выродках.

А потом одна из них просто исчезла.

Поговаривали, будто ею заинтересовался Волдеморт, и его любопытство стало для неё фатальным.

Поговаривали, будто и ему самому это даром не прошло, по крайней мере, с тех самых пор никто больше его не видел и ничего о нём не слышал.

И поговаривали совсем уж странное: будто это совсем не Поттер Волдеморта победил и всех спас, а вовсе даже реинкарнация Хельги Хаффлпафф.

Прежний министр ушёл в отставку, а новый старательно отменял всё, что было сделано за последние месяцы.

Драко Малфой бродил по Хогвартсу безутешной тенью, а однажды тоже просто взял и исчез без следа.

***

Разговаривать с портретом Альбуса Северус не любил почти так же сильно, как — ещё при жизни — с оригиналом.

— Что нам делать, директор?

Этот вопрос — в разных его вариациях — он задавал далеко не первый раз, но до сих пор не добился внятного ответа.

— Разве мы должны что-то делать? — Альбус упорно изображал безмятежность.

— Я ему не верю. Не верю, что Империус от какой-то пигалицы мог его пронять. Не верю, что это всё настоящее, — рано или поздно Северуса должно было прорвать, так почему не сейчас.

— Во-первых, это совсем не Империус*, мальчик мой, во-вторых, он больше не бессмертный, и таким его могло сделать лишь раскаянье.

— Он мог вам соврать. Вы слишком хотите видеть хорошее в людях.

— Быть может, ты прав, но я уже слишком много раз отказывался дать ему шанс.

— И за дело: ему нельзя верить! Только не ему! — ещё чуть-чуть, и Северус сорвался бы в позорную истерику, но ответ Альбуса его ошарашил:

— Знаешь, ты удивительно напоминаешь мне Гарри прямо сейчас.

— Что?..

— Только он, как ни странно, приходит ко мне поговорить вовсе не о Томе.

Нечестное сравнение, удар ниже пояса, но от Альбуса Северус проглотил бы и не такое.

— Значит, вы верите Тёмному Лорду? — вслух звучало не менее абсурдно, чем в его голове.

— Да, мальчик мой, я доверяю Тому. Я поверил, когда у Гарри исчез шрам.

— И что бы это значило?

— Что пророчество больше не властно над ними обоими, что они могут решать сами, а мы должны дать им такую возможность. _Я_ должен им обоим. Даже больше, вероятно, чем должен тебе. За всё, что сделал, за всё, чего не сделал.

— Вы просто портрет и никому ничего не должны. Не понимаю, почему я вас всё ещё слушаю.

На это Альбус ответил кротким, _понимающим_ взглядом. Сколько бы раз Северус это ни повторил, сам он не мог к нему так относиться, как ни пытался.

— Как бы то ни было, — он демонстративно скрестил руки на груди, — он совершал преступления и должен за них заплатить.

— Том платит не меньше нас с тобой: его сожаления пропорциональны сделанному, а сделал он много, — Альбус тяжело вздохнул. — Очень много.

— Ещё скажите, что Тёмный Лорд теперь хороший, что его нужно пожалеть!

— Во всяком случае, он теперь куда несчастнее прежнего. И будет вести себя хорошо.

— Почему вы так уверены, что сделанное мадмуазель Буржуа необратимо?

***

Он мог сослаться на свой опыт, авторитет, глубину магических познаний… но не любил и не хотел врать. Альбус покачал головой и не ответил.

Сделанное мадмуазель Буржуа было ещё как обратимо: её власть над Томом испарилась вместе с унесшим её саму роем божьих коровок. Однако память, раскаяние и обретённое понимание остались.

И рука.

Рука, которую Альбус наконец-то имел смелость протянуть утопающему. Метафорическая, но оттого не менее важная. В тот момент возродился мальчик Том, любознательный и талантливый волшебник. А Волдеморт умер раньше — когда мадмуазель Буржуа (а точнее, её геройское альтер-эго КвинБи) имела судьбоносную неосторожность пожелать ему устыдиться и раскаяться. Пусть даже на самом деле она имела в виду лишь свой сломанный во время драки ноготь.

__________

* Супергеройская сила КвинБи заключается в управлении людьми.

***

— Итак… ты применила способности, чтобы заставить этого несчастного повторно акуманизироваться и притащить тебе твоего парня из альтернативной реальности?

— Я не против, — вальяжно вставил оный парень; Ледибаг потёрла ноющие виски.

— Он ничего больше не делал, я контролировала каждое движение, — КвинБи говорила так, словно и правда верила, что её слова могут успокоить хоть кого-то, — так что Чудесное Исцеление можно не применять в этот раз. И Дракусик останется с нами.

— Напомни мне, почему я не забираю твой талисман? — устало спросила Ледибаг.

— Во-первых, мы лучшие подруги, во-вторых, я великоле…

— Ох, неважно! Это был риторический вопрос. Чтоб я о тебе и твоих проделках хотя бы неделю не слышала! Никаких доведений до акуманизации, никакого использования талисмана в личных целях, иначе он, — она кивнула в сторону «трофея» КвинБи, — отправится восвояси. Неделю!


End file.
